


Night Comfort

by CorporalMarshmallow



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a real-life event, F/M, Nightmares, Self Ship, Self-Insert, self shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalMarshmallow/pseuds/CorporalMarshmallow
Summary: Tonny (self insert OC) wakes up from a heart-wrenching nightmare and her her Ventrexian husband provides comfort. Based on a real-life relationship I've previously had.
Relationships: Avocato (Final Space)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Night Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually written this a long time ago, but I decided to post it here. Like I said in the summary, this is based off a past relationship, which ended on a horrible note. Basically my ex, who roleplayed as Avocato, cheated on me with a guy who roleplayed as [REDACTED]. This actually happened a year ago, but I'm currently struggling to get over it for specific reasons. Though at the very least, this oneshot is a reminder to myself that the REAL Avocato would never pull a move like that.
> 
> Anyways, onto the story!

Tonny’s eyes sprung open as she awoke from a horrible nightmare. This nightmare wasn’t really scary, but it certainly depressed her. Her husband, Avocato, simply claimed that he didn’t love her, that a *very specific* person had his heart, and he began to walk away from her. She pleaded multiple times for him not to leave her, but in the end, he wouldn’t listen; he was already gone.  
That nightmare felt so real; it had Tonny overthinking. Was it all true? Did Avocato never love her? Was their relationship never real? Did he marry her only out of pity?  
These questions flooding through her head, Tonny began to break down into silent sobs. Her cries eventually got louder as the negative emotions grew stronger and stronger.  
That was enough to wake up the sleeping Ventrexian beside her.  
Avocato yawned and turned to his wife, his ears perking up at the sound of her crying. Raising an eyebrow, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Tonny?” He gently moved her to face him, his eyes widening at seeing her tear-stained face. Frowning, he spoke further, “Babe, what’s wrong?”  
Tonny closed her eyes and responded, “I...had a bad dream...”  
Avocato frowned even more. “About what?”  
The blue-haired female hesitated a bit, a few tears falling down her cheeks before she responded, “...You.”  
Avocato’s heart felt heavy as his ears flattened. He was starting to understand why his wife felt so distraught, and he absolutely hated to see her feeling this way. In an attempt to soothe her a little, he placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it up and down. “Tell me about it, baby.”  
Tonny took a deep breath and exhaled...then told him everything. She made sure not to leave out any details, even specifically mentioning the *one* person he left her for, more tears streaming down her face.  
The Ventrexian grew more shocked and his heart felt more heavy as he completely understood her suffering. Guilt flowing through him, he clenched his fist and closed his eyes. “Looks like your ex invaded your mind again...” He re-opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. “Tonny...I’m really, really sorry. I swear, I would NEVER break your heart. I’m the real Avocato, your ex isn’t.”  
Tonny trembled, clenching her eyes shut. “B-But what if I end up losing you regardless? Everytime I try to get close to someone romantically, they end up replacing me with someone better...”  
The Ventrexian sighed sadly as he thought her statements over and over, then he placed his hand on her back, gently pushing her. “Come here.”  
The blue-haired female reluctantly complied and scooted closer to Avocato, snuggling into his chest. He in return wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back up and down in an attempt to soothe her. Her trembling reduced to a great amount, and her breathing started to become less frantic and more even. The two remained silent for a while before Avocato spoke.  
“Tonny...I completely understand how you feel. Trust me, I know what it’s like to not feel good enough for some people, or meet their standards and expectations.” He paused. “But...I’m different from those people. I don’t have a strict set of expectations like they do. I always give everybody a chance, regardless of who they are or what they look like.” His hand crept up to caress Tonny’s hair. “And in all honesty, honey, I don’t regret falling in love with you. You may have your flaws, but that’s what makes you special. You’re so incredible, caring, and beautiful, and you deserve a lot of love and respect.” Another pause. “Your ex, the fake Avocato, may have given you what you deserved, but in the end, he failed to do one thing: to always be there for you, no matter what. And that monster cheating on you was really uncalled for. I, the real Avocato, would never go so low and do that.” He sighed. “I mean, heck, we’re married, Tonny. And I didn’t just marry you out of pity, I married you because I love you, and you’ve done so much for me, more than the others would have. I sincerely appreciate all you’ve contributed to our relationship.”  
Avocato looked down at his wife, who was listening very carefully to every word he had to say. Gently, he placed a hand on her chin and lifted it up so the two could make eye contact, the female blushing darkly. “Don’t you see, Tonny? None of that garbage your ex did was your fault. His actions were malicious, and they couldn’t be justified. But I’m the one who loves you dearly, and I will never hurt you intentionally. And I promise I will never leave you, no matter what the future brings...”  
Tonny stayed speechless as she continued to process her husband’s words. With his gentle, heartwarming tone, she could really tell that he was being honest with everything he said, and she was starting to feel better.  
Avocato smirked a little and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Tonny, do you believe that I truly love you? That I will always be with you?”  
Her face warming up at the contact and words, Tonny smirked back and nodded. “Yes... Yes I do.”  
The Ventrexian smiled lovingly at his wife. “Good.”  
With that said, he leaned in to kiss Tonny on the lips. Tonny eagerly kissed back, and the two exchanged several kisses before pulling away from each other, staring into each other’s eyes with bright smiles.  
“How about I make you breakfast in the morning? Pancakes sound good?” Avocato questioned.  
Tonny giggled and nodded. “Absolutely. Thank you.”  
The Ventrexian nuzzled her nose with his nose. “You’re welcome, honey.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “Ready to go back to sleep now?”  
The blue-haired female nodded, and Avocato pulled her into his chest once more, rubbing her back in circles. “Goodnight, Tonny. I love you.”  
Tonny snuggled into him and closed her eyes. “Goodnight, Avo. I love you too.”  
Avocato kissed her forehead once more, and he closed his eyes as well as he held her close. The two eventually fell back into a deep sleep, no more nightmares having surfaced that night.


End file.
